Chalice of Blood
by StarFixation
Summary: Abe wakes up one morning with no memory of how he got home. He gets to practice and smells something delicious in Mihashi's veins...and really wants some. Pairings: OCxAbexMihashi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: In Which Abe feels hung over

Abe Takaya was very surprised to wake up one morning with a massive headache. The migraine of sorts didn't seem to be normal in origin so he ruled that he must have had done something the last night. Abe searched his memories, but after practice he remembered nothing at all.

He said goodbye to the group that lived in the same direction as him then sped off for home then- blank. He scanned his surroundings quickly to make sure that he was home, he was. He breathed a sigh of relief. If he wasn't he would think he had been kidnapped.

'Then what the hell happened to me?' he asked himself. Whatever the problem was it would probably reveal itself when he calmed down. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and hoped that it wasn't anything too serious.

When he left for school on his bike the sun was just barely up. Instinctively he covered his eyes

"God, the sun is bright today!" Abe groaned He wanted to go back inside, but he knew he had to get to school. Maybe he was hung over…

Mihashi was in an exceptionally good mood when he arrived for morning practice. He had eaten four sweet buns and still had three more. It's always the skinty* ones who had the biggest appetites, whether they admitted it or not.

When he arrived Abe was already there and since the smallest pitcher was in a good mood, he didn't even flip out.

"G-good morning Abe-kun," Mihashi said as well as he could. Good mood or not, he was still shy around his catcher.

"…" Abe had heard him, but was fighting some weird searing pain that he couldn't identify. Mihashi squeaked and ran away to change, but Abe stopped him.

"A-A-Abe-kun? Wh-what's wrong?" Mihashi almost shouted. His catcher sniffed him deviously and chuckled.

"You smell _delicious_." Abe whispered bearing his teeth. He could feel Mihashi squirming and could smell the warm blood in his- wait… blood? Abe covered his mouth and let his very confused pitcher go.

Instead of all the obvious thoughts that would usually go through the mind of someone who called someone else delicious because they smelled their blood Abe was worried that Mihashi was scared of him even more than normal.

Mihashi hid behind a wall trying to focus his breathing so he wouldn't hyperventilate. Was Abe-kun mad at him? He knew that he had said something, but was unsure of what it was. Well, there went his good mood.

Once everyone else got to the field the sun was up completely. Mihashi was on the lookout for Abe, fearful of what would happen to him if Abe-kun was mad. He was paired up with Tajima doing batting practice and the energetic cleanup noticed his friend's distress.

"Mihashi what's wrong?" Tajima demanded as nicely as possible.

"N-n-n-nothing…I… he… Abe-kun…" Mihashi shouted.

'Ah, Abe again,' Tajima thought to himself. He tried to take it another way, "How is Abe-kun anyway? I haven't seen him today."

"Mm" Mihashi grunted neither a denial nor an affirmation. Tajima was about to fish deeper, but his question was answered.

"Hey, Momokan there's something wrong with Abe!" Nishihiro shouted. The team rushed over to see Abe lying on a bench in the dugout groaning softly in pain. Mr. Shiga quickly checked the catcher over and asked what was wrong.

"It's so hot… the sun…is so hot…today." Abe rasped weakly. "I'm so… thirsty."

"So it's heat stroke?" Momoe asked.

Mr. Shiga nodded, "Go get him some water!"

Suyama ran off to get some water, but Abe wouldn't accept it. He grumbled something about not needing water.

"I need this!" he wheezed as he grabbed Suyama's wrist and bit down-hard. Everyone present was in shock; Abe was crazy but not bite-any-bitch-(or bastard for that matter)-that-gives-me-water-crazy! He seemed to be in a kind of trance-like state. The situation got stranger when a red fluid started leaking from Abe's mouth.

"Blood…Why…Abe-kun…bite…" Mihashi stammered. Abe answered Mihashi's incoherent question by licking the blood that had came out of his mouth.

"That's better," he smiled wickedly. Abe was about to jump off the bench and tackle another person to satisfy his growing thirst when he was held down by Mr. Shiga.

"Let me go!" Abe ordered with an eerie air of calm. To make matters worse Mr. Shiga froze and slowly let Abe go.

"Oh shit he's loose!" Suyama screamed as he ran away. Crowding for the exit the other team members tried to flee leaving Mihashi in there with Abe.

Mihashi's fear was palpable as he fell to the ground in the fetal position as if it would protect him from the nightmare, unless, it was real? Abe-kun had acted weird when he first arrived, so maybe all of this was because he was mad Mihashi reasoned.

"I'm s-s-s-s-s-o sorry Abe-kun had to bite Suyama-kun because he was m-m-m-m-mad at me!" the pitcher apologized pitifully (If he was in a saner state of mind he would be wondering why his team hadn't noticed that he wasn't with them. The answer to that was that no one had looked back and when someone did look back it was too late, and in the end Tajima ran back to retrieve him).

Abe loomed over his frightened pitcher and chuckled. _This_ was the perfect prey. He knelt down beside Mihashi and lifted up his chin with a single finger.

"I'm not mad at you, Mihashi." Abe assured him as softly. He leaned in closer until he was inches away from Mihashi's ear (and neck for that matter), "I just wanna talk."

Mihashi nodded slowly in fear of why Abe-kun was so close. Abe opened his mouth and bit down on Mihashi's exposed neck. Mihashi flinched when his teeth broke the skin, but his muscles turned to jelly once some of his blood began to flow through the two puncture wounds. Abe was ready for the delicious taste of this wondrous smelling blood to cascade down his throat when-

"Oh my God Abe's a vampire!!" Tajima screamed at the top of his lungs when he reached the dugout.

*Skinty is a phrase that refers to a very skinny and or small person. To be skinty is to be underweight for your age/height naturally.

_**Okay, so what did you think of that? Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: In which Abe comes out and gets poisoned

Despite Tajima's declaration Abe didn't stop. When Mihashi had passed him earlier that morning he smelled something so delicious in his pitcher's veins. He allowed the sweet life fluid roll down his throat. It tasted like bliss, heaven, completeness, and he wanted more!

'I feel so dizzy,' Mihashi thought to himself. He could feel his spirit leaving his body when abe gagged. With what little strength he had Mihashi turned his head to see Abe on the ground throwing up the blood he had siphoned.

"Mihashi are you okay?" demanded a far away voice. Mihashi guessed that it was Tajima, he was the only one who had that loud of a voice.

"I-I-I'm fine…but Abe-kun…" Mihashi pointed with the last of his strength. Abe was twitching on the ground in a pool of vomit and blood. Mihashi tried to fight his fatigue to see if Abe was fine, but quickly passed out.

When Mihashi finally woke up he was in the nurses office. In the bed next to him was Abe, handcuffed to the bed. Mihashi quickly tried to remember the events that led up to his being in the hospital. Abe-kun bit Suyama-kun then bit him. After biting him Abe…

"Mihashi," Abe grunted. "Why am I handcuffed to a hospital bed?"

"MEEP!" Mihashi squeaked. He wasn't ready to face Abe so he pretended to faint again. Unfortunately…

"Dammit Mihashi fake fainting isn't going to work!" Abe roared at the top of his lungs. His loudness brought in the few teammates who mattered (Hanai, Tajima, Sakaeguchi, Izumi, and Mizutani) and the two adults.

"Oh snap Abe's awake and is going to go on a rampage again!" Tajima screamed.

"Rampage?" Abe scoffed. "What the hell do you mean?"

Hanai, who hadn't said much in this fic so far (and probably won't), answered and told Abe about what he had done.

"Yeah, then I found you drinking Mihashi's blood!" Tajima interrupted. Mihashi tried to hide under the blankets. He, for some reason that I still don't understand, was blaming himself for Abe-kun's strange behavior.

"What're you talking about?" Abe snapped. It seemed that Abe didn't remember anything that he had done at the morning practice. "How could I be a vampire?"

Mihashi's squirming helped the situation along when he accidentally reopened his neck wounds. Abe tried to break out of his bed and tackle Mihashi. Though the handcuffs had held Mr. Shiga quickly opened the curtains to reveal the bright sunlight.

Instinctively, Abe jumped back onto his bed and hid under the covers. Now it was his turn to freak out. He had tried to attack Mihashi and all of his thoughts were on drinking up all of that delicious blood.

'Wait!' Abe yelled in his mind. 'Delicious blood? God I am a vampire!'

"A-A-Abe-kun?" Mihashi whispered. "I'll try… not get you mad… you could…bite me."

"Did he just…" Hanai gasped.

"Yes he did!" Momoe exclaimed.

"I think he ignored us telling Abe that he's a vampire." Mr. Shiga whispered. Abe tried to hide his excitement at being allowed to go to town on Mihashi's veins. He looked to the faces of his teammates and Mihashi who was peeling off his bandage.

"Mihashi," Abe finally said. "I wasn't mad at you, I'm a vampire."

Mihashi nodded; obviously he didn't understand what that meant. Like he would, and kept pulling off the bandage on his neck.

"Mihashi, don't you get what that means?" Tajima exclaimed.

"Uh huh," he replied. "B-but Abe-kun looks hungry."

Faster than anything could be done Abe was at Mihashi's flowing wound. The marvelous taste entered his mouth and he couldn't help himself from wanting more. Then, he felt bile rise from is stomach and the wonderful taste was gone. He spat out what blood was in his mouth and threw up in a trash can next to his bed.

"Abe-kun are you alright?" Mihashi gasped.

"Mihashi, are _you_ alright?" Sakaeguchi demanded. "Abe just sucked your blood!"

"I feel f-f-fine." Mihashi whimpered. Then with surprising certainty, "but Abe-kun is throwing up again!"

Though he knew it was probably a bad idea, Sakaeguchi checked Abe out. He was dry heaving and there was plenty of blood in the trash can.

"I think you're allergic to Mihashi, Abe." Sakaeguchi reasoned. Though to all of us that would seem like a bad thing…

'Score!' Tajima thought to himself excitedly.

"are you sure you weren't a vampire before?" Izumi chimed in. Abe would have glared at him with his new vampy-eyes, but he was still throwing up Mihashi's blood.

"I… wasn't… last… night!" he retched into the now overflowing bin.

"How are you throwing up that much?" Hanai demanded. "You only had a cup!"

Abe finally finished and wiped his mouth off. He really wanted to find out why he had suddenly become a vampire.

"Why don't we retrace your steps from last night?" Mr. Shiga suggested.

**Well, here we go. hopefully I can get the third chapter out by next week ^_^. **

**I don't wanna beg but...****PLEEESE REVIEW!**

**(regains composure)**

**StarFix**


	3. Chapter 3

Warning, strong language was used at least once.

I do not own Ookiku Furikabutte, no matter how many times I cry myself to sleep because it will never happen…

Chapter Three: In which turning a corner thrice is possible

That night Abe, Mihashi, Sakaeguchi, Hanai, Tajima, Mr. Shiga, and Momokan made their way to where Abe's memory of the previous night dropped off. They were in at a corner in a residential area.

"Well?" Hanai prompted. Abe seemed to be glowing slightly in the dark and had much more energy than he had during the day. That was a good thing because four other times he almost jumped his various classmates because he got "thirsty". Luckily Mizutani stopped him before he did (he did get bitten, but Abe didn't drink and said that Mizutani smelled too bad to eat).

"I think I…" Abe started to say before he was interrupted by some bewitching music. It was dark, bluesy, and the group felt entranced. "I followed that music!"

"What music?" Mr. Shiga and Momokan asked simultaneously. The boys noticed nothing and turned to corner to follow the wondrous melody. After a few moments they realized that they had somehow ended back at the corner they had originally turned from.

"Weird…" Tajima murmured calmly. "Weren't we just here?"

"Y-yeah…" Mihashi agreed.

"Why are you guys talking weird?" Abe growled. Normally his growls would have made Mihashi have a minor freak out.

"Don't be so uptight Takaya-kun!" Mihashi giggled. Abe stared at his friend wondering what kind of drugs he had ingested. He was a fucking vampire, why would Tajima dare to annoy him by using his given name.

"Yeah, he's right no need to start a fight." Sakaeguchi chanted in a dazed voice. Abe wanted to start slapping his teammates who were acting crazy when he saw a note written in what he knew to be blood, B negative to be specific. He crouched down and read it quickly.

**Turn the corner by the number of twice.**

**All together it shall be thrice.**

**What you seek shall be there,**

**But ponder what you shall lose, if you care… **

"Okay guys, we have to turn this corner two more times." Abe explained to… no one. He scanned the area around him to see that everyone that he had brought acting like they had no good sense.

Tajima and Hanai were peeing their names on a bench. Sakaeguchi was till talking in rhymes as he danced in circles around Mihashi who was pretending to be a tree. Izumi was cackling wildly as he cart wheeled through the street. Momokan and Mr. Shiga seemed to be missing. 'What do I do about them?' Abe sighed inwardly burying his head in his hands. He looked up at the note to see it had changed.

**Bring the ones vulnerable to our spell,**

**And their symptoms we shall quell.**

**Hand to hand make your turns**

**Quickly, before their minds do burn.**

Abe was more surprised that the note was telling him to hold hands with his teammates than that it had changed. He figured that since he was a vampire it was possible for a paper to change its message.

So he went to Hanai and Tajima (who now were zipped up and arguing about who was bigger [though we all know that it was Tajima]) and forced their hands together. Their expressions softened and they seemed to be calm. Abe did the same for Izumi and Sakaeguchi and took Mihashi's hand for himself.

Abe led the five past the corner again until they came to it for the final turn. This time the note was written in a long flowing script of black ink.

**Good for you one more to go,**

**But there is something else you must know.**

**Until recognized all mortals must avert their eyes.**

**First to last one not to obey my warning dies.**

Mortals? That had to mean Tajima, Hanai, Sakaeguchi, Izumi, and Mihashi. He pushed their comatose faces downwards so they would be looking at the ground when they came out of this state.

"One more," Abe whispered. He clutched Mihashi's hand tighter and walked confidently down the alley for the last time.

"Hoshiro-dono!" Mikail shouted calling for her boss. Mikail was a small cat-girl who had been working for Tetsuya Hoshiro since he had found and rescued her form a village of bloodthirsty mortals. She had thought that they were going to burn her alive for sure when he arrived and stopped them. All he had to do was bear his fangs and they all went running.

"Are you alright little one?" he asked her that fateful day. She told his she was fine and vowed her eternal servitude to him, the rest was history.

For the first time since that night she had felt that fear. She sensed four mortals, conscious mortals at that, breaking through the Veil. There was another thing she sensed, but she couldn't figure its status. Mortals could not break through the Veil, the various spells created by the greatest sorcerers in all the lands were supposed to protect them from the vilest creatures that had driven them to create the Veil in the first place- mortals.

"Hoshiro-dono!" she screamed as she nearly broke down her master's doors to tell him of the breach. He was at his desk covered in blood. That was normal for what he was, but it seemed that they were coming from him, not going in.

"Mikail, he's here…" Hoshiro gasped. Mikail ran over to him and wiped away the blood-tears from his face.

"Who's here?" she demanded softly. Hoshiro looked at her with fear or sadness.

"The one I failed to completely change," Hoshiro finally breathed.

_**How's that for a cliffhanger? I like it, but what really matters is you guys. Review please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: In which people hate Mihashi

Abe took a deep breath of the air surrounding him. Once he had gotten past the alley with his teammates in tow the world around him shifted and shimmered. He had heard Nishihiro say once that where there is special distortion the area around the tear in space would look like that.

But back to the new place he was. The air was drenched in an odor of brimstone and honey, and strangely Abe found it normal. The sky was blood red and there was a crescent moon in the sky that looked like an evil grin from the sky to the earth.

'Where am I?' Abe asked himself as he let go of his fri- Er I mean teammates. They're his teammates, not friends dammit!

While I was going on my tangent about friends Abe remembered that his teammates had been acting… more abnormal than usual due to some kind of spell. Abe checked on his pitcher first, or course.

"Mihashi, are you can you hear me?" He asked simply. The pitcher nodded violently and was about to raise his head when Abe remembered what the note had told him about unrecognized mortals. He had recognized the pitcher, but he didn't want to take his chances on

"Mihashi don't look at me!"

Mihashi's head went back down facing the ground. "I-is Abe-kun mad at me?"

'Shit, he thinks I'm mad!' Abe scolded himself. "No, it's just that if you look at me or at anything other than the ground you'll… turn into stone."

Mihashi peeped and took Abe's hand again. Obviously he expected to be led around for the time being. 'Great now to the others.'

After explaining the situation to everyone else the five began walking (with Abe leading) towards a city.

"Are we there yet?" Tajima complained. They only had been walking for a minute or so, but he was already bored.

"No, now stop asking!" Hanai demanded. He had it hardest averting his eyes from everything around them since he was so tall.

"Isn't anyone else wondering why Sakaeguchi is still high?" Izumi whispered though the one in question was right in front of him. Sakaeguchi was still acting as he had while they were in the second part of the alley. Luckily his dancing had been replaced with rhyming and random cackling.

"Twist betwixt in-between, the Veil, few mortals have seen." He cackled. Before anyone could comment the group suddenly stopped.

"Hey, why'd we stop?" Tajima demanded. He was answered by a voice not familiar to him.

"Mortals, what business do you have beyond the Veil?" the female voice boomed.

"I'm here to find out how I became a vampire." Abe said simply. "Who are you?"

The female voice replied swiftly with disdain, "I am Mikail, assistant to the Patron of our realm. I was sent here to retrieve the Halfling and get rid of the mortals."

The four humans shivered at the though of being gotten rid of by some creature they couldn't even see.

"You're lying," Abe grunted. "I can tell that your master told you to find me, but he didn't say anything about my…group"

Silence, as cliché as it may seem, was deafening.

"Good work Halfling," Mikail spat finally. "But leave your pets in their world."

"Pets?!?" Tajima shouted. He stormed over to where he heard Mikail's voice. "I'm nobody's pet!"

"He's right you know," Abe chuckled. "They aren't my pets, so I would like it if you 'recognized' them or whatever **now**."

The tension in the air was so strong if anyone moved everything would have snapped like a rubber band. Finally Mikail sighed.

"I recognize four humans and give them permission to be in our realm." She growled as if it pained her to do so. Slowly they all let their heads rise to see a small cat-girl with six trolls as backup.

"Holy crap you're huge!" Tajima exclaimed to one of them. Mihashi trembled behind Abe as Mikail made her way over the short expanse dividing them. She had bright and determined orange eyes and ears that never seemed to relax. She was a stunning figure and appeared to be about sixteen, yet with mystical beings it's always hard to tell their ages.

"My master needs to see y-" she paused when she was a foot away. Her claw stretched out and pointed to Mihashi. "Why did you bring that here?!?"

Mihashi squeaked behind Abe and hoped that he wouldn't be killed. Mikail seemed so mad that she would do it.

"I-I-I'm sorry…" Mihashi started to whisper. Mikail pushed Abe out of the way and pounced on the simpering pitcher. She was about to slash when Abe caught her paw.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded in a voice that was beyond his normal range of rage.

"He is dangerous to us, my master would allow the others in, but he must be destroyed!" Mikail gasped. Abe's grip was breaking her wrist.

"Why?"

"He," Mikail explained standing slowly. "is Anathema*. Inside of him is the way to destroy us all."

_**Yes, another Cliffhanger, but aren't you completely intrigued? Don't you want to press a certain green button and leave what you think on it? Do it, you know you want to…**_

*Anathema; noun: Object of loathing, somebody or something that is greatly disliked or detested and is therefore shunned


	5. In which Abe meets his maker

_**Sorry that it has been so long since I have updated this. I'll try my best to keep it up during Christmas break (or is it holiday break?) whatevs.**_

_**Disclaimer: I felt I needed one since I haven't done it in forever; I DON'T OWN!!**__**

* * *

**_

__

_**Chapter Five: In which Abe meets his maker**_

Abe was beyond pissed.

Not only was he in some weird world that made his teammates act weird full of yokai, but also said yokai wanted Mihashi dead. Abe was surprised by how angry he felt at the thought of anyone wanting to harm his pitcher.

"Hurry up humans!" the cat-girl, Mikail, ordered snapping Abe out of his introspective rage cloud.

What made the whole situation worse was that he was following the cat-girl who tried to kill Mihashi to her almighty leader.

They had gotten to a palace of sorts quickly, but the innumerable number of flights of stairs that led to the Lord of the realm was a bit much for the humans, except for Mihashi and Sakaeguchi (who was skipping).

That reminded Abe, what did Mikail mean by Anathema? Right after he broke her wrist she refused to say anything more and insisted that they meet Hoshiro-dono.

"Mihashi, are you alright?" Abe asked realizing how much he seemed to be asking that as of late. Mihashi flinched instead of answering.

"Ren-chan is scared of Abe-kun!" Sakaeguchi sang dementedly. Abe turned and glared at the usual peacemaker.

"Why is he still acting crazy?" Abe demanded of Mikail. She shrugged instead of answering as she leapt to the top of the stairs where a large gold door was rumbling. Yes, rumbling.

"In here is the honorable Tetsuya Hoshiro-dono-" Mikail started to say when she was interrupted by a groan and the rumbling getting louder. She turned to open the door when Hanai spoke up.

"Are you sure it's okay to go in?" he gulped. He tried not to, being the biggest of them all- and therefore in the eyes of his teammates toughest- but he couldn't help but worry about some impending doom that lay beyond the gilded door.

"Yeah, what if he's master-" Tajima started to interject, but Hanai covered his mouth. Mikail just rolled her eyes and opened the door.

Inside was a young man banging his head on a wall. Presumably it was Hoshiro-dono

"Hoshiro!" Mikail gasped dropping the honorific. She leapt over to her master and pulled him away from the wall which was covered in blood-tears. She whispered something in his ear and carried him over to his desk.

Abe shifted impatiently on the balls of his feet. For some reason he couldn't speak, which prevented him from demanding an explanation from Mikail and her possibly emo master. It wasn't that he had lost his voice, but he couldn't compel the words to leave his lips.

Hoshiro-dono looked up, blood-tears still lining his eyes and waved his hands. "I bid you permission to speak before your maker," he murmured.

"You bid me permission to speak?" Abe growled, partially surprised that he did speak. "I'm here for answers, not watch you cry like a pansy!"

Hoshiro-dono flinched, "Mikail, bring the fledgling something to drink, I wouldn't want him to feed upon these humans…" then he noticed Mihashi and his eyes widened. "Or especially him, his kind could kill!"

"M-m-my kind?" Mihashi whimpered.

"Anathema," Mikail growled as if that explained everything. Her glare at the meek pitcher picked up in intensity as she left the room, but the moment she looked at Abe it softened into something else that looked oddly familiar…

Hoshiro-dono wiped the blood-tears from his face and sauntered over to Mihashi tentatively, "You don't understand what you are little one?"

Mihashi shook his head spastically, his heart racing in the presence of an unfamiliar vampire. Abe was about to rush to his teammate's side when Hoshiro-dono held up his hand.

"I bid you still," he sighed, and Abe stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the hell did you do?!?!" Abe demanded.

"Unfortunately," Hoshiro-dono frowned, still looking Mihashi up and down. "I am your maker, which gives me a pretty good level of control over you." He refocused completely on Mihashi. "Now, what's your name?"

"R-Ren Mihashi," Mihashi fumbled unable to break the eye contact that Hoshiro-dono initiated.

"Do you know how insatiable you smell?" he asked. Mihashi nodded which made Abe feel very afraid for him. He knew that if Hoshiro-dono tried to feed upon Mihashi he'd end up rejecting it, but that didn't stop him from harming the pitcher in some other way. "Has…umm…"

"Abe-kun?" Mihashi suggested.

"Yes, Abe-kun, has he fed from you?" Hoshiro-dono asked with a sense of urgency. Once more Mihashi nodded. "How many times and how much?"

"Twice and um a pint or so each time…" Mihashi said without stammering or stuttering at all. Hoshiro-dono gasped, and walked back to his desk.

"Anathema blood is poisonous to vampires, Abe-kun, and you have had enough that could fell one of our kind in mere minutes," Hoshiro-dono explained as he searched the clutter for something.

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that you aren't a complete vampire since you are here standing, possibly Dhampir," he murmured. "You're going to die nonetheless…

"Die!?!" Hanai and Tajima exclaimed together.

"Die! Die! Diet!" Sakaeguchi chanted as he danced around Abe.

"…from having consumed that much blood unless he were to become compete," Hoshiro-dono finished as if he had heard nothing. "Human or vampire that is…"_**

* * *

**_

_**This is normally where I would end the chapter, but since I haven't updated in forever I decided that I would give you this now instead of later…**__**

* * *

**_

(Mikail's POV)

My heart was racing. From the moment that he exuded that presence that rivaled that of Hoshiro-dono's, my heart was racing.

Something inside of me felt a pull to this… Abe. When he had demanded that I recognize his mortals I felt the first twinge of this draw.

The when I saw what he had brought with him into our world I was furious. Fledgling of Hoshiro-dono or not I wanted to rip is throat out for brining something even more dangerous than the average human beyond the Veil.

When he stopped me from killing the abomination by breaking my wrist the pull towards him intensified. I knew that I needed forever with him. Warm butterflies took residence in my stomach and began trying to escape through my mouth, so I tried not to speak to him.

As I led him to my master's lair I found myself studying his features. His jet black hair that was disheveled in a way that looked purely accidental instead of some kind of "look" he was trying to achieve, the faint, residual blush to his cheeks, his walk that was a confident swagger, and his deep eyes that made me a want to leap into them.

When Hoshiro-dono made me leave to get him something to feed on I stole one last glance at him, and my heart skipped beat.

I was in love.


	6. In which some things, are answered

_**Okay, here comes an interesting chapter. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, favoritted this story so far. I promised answers, so here they are!**_

_** I disclaim as usual **_

* * *

**Chapter Six: In which some things, but not all are revealed**

"Wait, what do you mean by 'incomplete'?" Abe demanded. The last he checked he had all the symptoms of vampirism, so how could he be incomplete?

Hoshiro-dono picked up a book and walked back over to his fledgling.

"Yes, yes," he nodded, nose buried in the tattered tome. "You're definitely Dhampir, not Vampire."

"Wh-what's the difference?" Mihashi asked. Hoshiro-dono was about to speak when Sakaeguchi began to cackle and krump all through the study.

"All the venom, but none the blood," he chanted. "That's what makes Abe a dud!"

Everyone in the room all thought that Sakaeguchi's rhyme was oddly specific for the situation. It didn't help matters that Hoshiro-dono started nodding and said that was basically it.

"I only changed you halfway," he explained. "Normally to make a vampire you drain the human of all their blood and replace it with your own. Then you would inject your venom into the body. But that night…"

***

(Flashback)

_It is night and that means the portals to the Veil are at their weakest. Not a lot of the yokai in the realm know this, only the vampires. Which would explain why there are so few of them are so rarely there._

_The lord of the realm, Tetsuya Hoshiro, is out looking to feed. Normally he wouldn't have to go out himself to get it, but he is in the mood for fresh blood._

_Suddenly he smells something good. Human blood prickled with…oh yes frustration, anxiety, confusion. Those were his favorite flavors._

_He peeked out of the corner that he had left to see a young mortal riding a bike. The mortal's bike hit a bike in the road and sent him flrying through the air. He landed on the ground with a thud and a gash along his left leg._

_Hoshiro-dono no longer could hold himself back and leapt for the mortal. There wasn't much of a fight. Before he could stop himself his mouth had filled with the silver venom and he was sucking out the blood from the wound. _

_He threw back his head for a moment, blood and venom splattered into the air. Hoshiro-dono felt the filling sensation of frustration, and was about to get one more quick hit when he felt two calloused hands pushing him away._

_Cognizance returned to him quickly and he stared right into the mortal's eyes. They were frenzied and panicked like a newborn vampire's. _

"_Oh no," he whispered as the mortal, now going through the change grabbed his bike and ran. _

(Flashback end)

***

"Newborns were said to be extremely powerful." Hoshiro-dono explained. "They are faster, stronger, smarter than the oldest of their kind, and unfortunately their human scent is completely doused. I couldn't find you, and the process weakened my considerably, so I ended up going back to the Veil."

"And I should believe you, because?" Abe spat.

"Your doubts you should relieve," Sakaeguchi whispered into Abe's ear. "Just give in and believe."

"Can someone explain that?" Hanai asked. Everyone agreed, Sakaeguchi's insanity was getting on everyone's nerves. It didn't help matters that he knew things that he shouldn't.

"He's just-" Hoshiro-dono began.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!!

"Hoshiro-dono we're under attack!" Mikail shouted coming into the room. "The Knights are attacking!"

Hoshiro-dono's eyes widened with fear and he bounded to the giant windows on the other side of his study.

"Oh gods, they're going to the Ceremonial Grounds!" he exclaimed.

"We have to get there now!!" Mikail shouted.

"by time we get there on foot they'll be gone!!!" he shook his head sending more exclamation points to his assistant. Then he turned to Sakaeguchi, "Can you teleport us there?"

Abe interjected first, "how can he do that, and what's going on?"

"I bid you silent," Hoshiro-dono sighed. Then turned to Sakaeguchi, "Well, can you?"

Sakaeguchi nodded, "Sure,"

He rubbed his hands together and began chanting in some mysterious language, possibly Latin or English. A blue energy emanated from his fingers, which he began to twist and thread through the air as if he were trying to touch reality itself.

"What's he doing?" Abe asked Mikail. She blushed and turned away from him.

"It would appear that your friend is Magestruck," she said in a clipped voice through her pointed teeth.

"Magestruck?"

Sakaeguchi suddenly pointed in the direction of the Ceremonial Grounds and the space inside Hoshiro-dono's study shimmered. With a sudden lurch forward they were there. Sakaeguchi suddenly collapsed.

"Take care of him while I handle this," Hoshiro-dono ordered, the power behind his voice silenced any opposition that could have come up. He ran into the tall black gates and suddenly three figures covered in steel armor appeared there. Presumably they were the aforementioned knights

"They have the Chalice of Blood!" Mikail screamed. The knights drew their swords, and Mikail turned to Abe.

"Help him," she implored. "He won't survive a single slash from their blades!"

Abe didn't care at all about Hoshiro-dono but he found his feet moving on their own accord.

"What the hell?" he demanded. He looked down to see Sakaeguchi moving his hands like puppet strings.

He rolled his eyes it seemed he was going to be forced to help the one who had made him into a vampire. Abe broke free of Sakaeguchi's strings and leapt with the savage strength of a jungle cat for the knights

Unfortunately, he landed right on the tip on one of their blades.

* * *

_**Yes a cliffhanger, they're what I do best. Finally I get to the real plot of this story. More of the obvious questions will be answered.**_

_**Review people!!!**_


	7. In which a plot surfaces

_**Hey it's me, I guess I'm updating again. Well I just want to say that the plot is coming right up also one sentence of naughty-ness is in this chapter. A free cookie (AKA preview of the next chapter) to the first one who sees it!**_

_**I own nothing but what little plot is displayed in this chappie, OC's, your mom, and tangelos. What are you gonna do about it?**_

_**Warning: I got bored and tried my hand at comedy, which we all know I suck at. Sorry**_

* * *

Chapter Seven: In which a plot surfaces

(Last time)

_The knights drew their swords, and Mikail turned to Abe. _

"_Help him," she implored. "He won't survive a single slash from their blades!"_

_Abe didn't care at all about Hoshiro-dono but he found his feet moving on their own accord._

"_What the hell?" he demanded. He looked down to see Sakaeguchi moving his hands like puppet strings. _

_He rolled his eyes it seemed he was going to be forced to help the one who had made him into a vampire. Abe broke free of Sakaeguchi's strings and leapt with the savage strength of a jungle cat for the knights_

_Unfortunately, he landed right on the tip on one of their blades._

* * *

(Now continuing the story)

* * *

Abe's anguished cry ripped through the air.

"The leech is still alive?" the first Knight sputtered. His sword had impaled the still screaming Abe, and he was wondering what was wrong.

"Didn't you have your sword anointed by the priestess?" the second knight demanded, in no mood for her subordinate's problems.

At this point Abe stopped screaming. The blade still hurt like hell, but he was confused as to why the Knights were talking about his as if he weren't there. He wasn't the only one that noticed.

"W-why are they t-talking about Abe-kun as if he isn't there?" Mihashi stammered.

"I dunno, but the one in the middle's hot!" Tajima exclaimed.

"You can't even see her face!" Hanai grunted, smacking the cleanup upside the head.

"Could someone PLEASE help me?" Abe demanded, shimmying to the tip of the blade. Steam rose up from his hands when they touched the blade. In the confusion Abe was able to get himself down to his maker's side.

"I thought I told you to stay put," Hoshiro-dono rasped, he stood though he was not strong enough to fight at the moment. He had just created a fledgling and was using his power as the maker to control said fledgling, so he was bound to be extremely tired.

"Blame the 'Magestruck' one," Abe scoffed, ready for the fight that was coming from the knights.

"Well, Hoshiro, what have you created now?" asked the third knight tauntingly. It was obvious that he was the leader of their three man cell. His armor was more ornate with a dragon snaking up his gauntlet and to his breastplate.

"Reigus (_**A/N: It's pronounced Rage-us, thank you**_), I beg of you to leave the chalice be," Hoshiro-dono said in a demanding tone rather than a begging one.

Reigus shook his head and pulled out a silver goblet from behind his back. The aforementioned goblet was adorned with blood-red moons, stars, and calligraphy. This was the Chalice of Blood. Abe didn't understand it's value, but he knew that his - and he hated to think of his as that – maker wanted it and the Knights were the bad guys.

He had to get it back, but before he could pounce again abe collapsed.

"I think it would be better if you tended to your little abomination Hoshiro," Reigus cackled.

Abe needed blood, pure and simple. Time seemed to slow down as he realized that Mihashi was right next to him baring his throat.

"Abe-kun needs blood,"

"Mihashi, yours will kill me," Abe coughed, but he found himself drinking anyway. This time he took it slow.

Puncturing the skin came first so that his fangs could reach the vein. Even though he was doing it all by instinct, Abe felt like inexperienced and worried that h would hurt his pitcher.

The vein that he had drank from earlier that day was pulsating gently and once he bit down both boys shuddered; one in pleasure, one in thirst. Abe realized that his bite must have released some level of pleasure in Mihashi's brain, so he bit again and again in hope that the feelings of pleasure would outweigh the pain. Suddenly Abe felt something in his pants.

Then Abe stopped himself. It was no longer necessary for him to keep drinking, and the very draining of Mihashi's blood was turning him on…

'No it's not,' Abe denied to no one in particular (_**A/N: though I dare him to try to say something like that to me**_)

Suddenly Abe came back to reality to realize that everyone was staring at him and Mihashi.

"You _let_ that leech bleed you?" demanded the female Knight.

"Quiet Isabella!" ordered the first Knight. "Can't you smell his blood?"

Isabella, the female Knight, took a whiff and gasped.

"He's got the Holy Blood!!!!" she shouted, obviously forgetting that everyone at the ceremonial grounds could hear her.

Before anyone could say anything Reigus disappeared the reappeared with Mihashi draped over his shoulder.

He smirked, "We came for the chalice, and got such a lovely prize too…"

"Reigus let the boy go!" Hoshiro-dono coughed. He struggled to stand again.

"Why do you even care Tetsuya?" Reigus scoffed. "you know what he can do to your people, and you let your fledgling feed from him!"

Abe was tied of being referred to as if he wasn't there and threw a rock at Reigus. He was no Mihashi, but it still hit its spot.

Well, actually it hit the still unnamed knight. (_**A/N: You know what? I'll just say his name; I mean otherwise I don't think anyone would say it of their own accord. His name is Descariel, AKA Des. He's fourteen years old and a Virgo. He's single too ladies.**_)

"What the fuck man?" Des shouted at Abe and some invisible force. Oddly enough it seemed like he was yelling the invisible force more.

"Knights are crazy," Mikail whispered to Tajima and Hanai. "Remember that."

"Sorry, I was aiming at your boss!" Abe shouted.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Des shouted back, confirming Mikail's suspicions about the sanity of knights.

"Just throw a rock at your boss for me you and stop being such a dick!" Abe swore. Descariel flipped the Dhampir the bird and tossed the rock at Reigus' helmet.

"Descariel! What did I tell you about obliging the filth?" Reigus boomed.

"Not to do it?" Des whimpered kneading his toe on the ground. Reigus sighed and wondered why the Silver Mother thought it was appropriate to make him work with crazy Descariel.

"You can't stop us Hoshiro," Reigus cackled.

And with that all three of them were gone, for real this time.

"Oh my goodness," Hoshiro exhaled, realizing that they could have gotten Mihashi back while the knights were arguing.

"Yeah, they've got Mihashi!" Tajima exclaimed. "We should go after them!"

"Hoshiro-done shook his head, "that's not the worst part…"

Abe snapped, "How is that not the worst part?!?!?!"

"With the Chalice of Blood and your friend's blood the Knights of the Silver Mother can kill every vampire on the planet." Hoshiro-dono whispered.

* * *

**_Well there were a lot of Author's notes in this chapters and crappy jokes. Do review and tell me what you think. _**

**_I think i should warn you that the next chapter will be pretty dark and scary..._**

**_Laters!_**


	8. In which hell isn't for children

_**This chapter is going to explain some things and be mildly Mihashi-centric. I warned you of darkness, but I guess it's only mildly shadowy. **_

_**Hmm, I'm funny when I don't want to be. And I'm not dark and broody when I want to be. I guess I'm just weird like that.**_

* * *

Chapter eight: In which Mihashi realizes Hell isn't for children

Ren Mihashi was on cloud nine.

Every one of his senses of pleasure was heightened and running on overdrive. He could feel his breathing go from easy and calm to moans to shudders to nonexistent.

That was how he felt both times that Abe bit him. When it ended the first time it took every fiber of his being not to stick Abe's teeth back on the flowing wound for some more. Abe's bites were like a drug for Mihashi and he was getting addicted.

Then when Abe was impaled with the sword Mihashi felt one thing, and it was a sense of urgency calling, no pulling him to his catcher's side. It was compulsion. It was accidental. It was completely overpowering.

But still he gave in and found himself once baring his neck to is half-vampire friend.

Mihashi didn't know how it was for Abe, but he felt the desire to mount him right then and there. Mihashi was a virgin, but that didn't matter he couldn't help but think of all the dirty thngs he was going to do to Abe. First he was gonna…

Before he could think anymore about it Abe released him. Mihashi, in his state where he wasn't exactly in control of himself, didn't notice that he was being hefted away. He could almost hear voices arguing.

Something about being dicks, Virgos, and rocks thrown at bosses…

Mihashi tried to focus and find Abe in the chaos and cacophony, but as soon as he thought he did they were gone.

***

When Mihashi came back to complete cognizance he found himself chained to a wall by the waist, in a dungeon to be specific.

"Where'mi?" he murmured, trying to focus on his surroundings. All he could see was another person sitting across from him. A boy his age, give or take a year. He was obviously not Japanese, but Mihashi couldn't figure out…

"I'm from Canada," the boy sighed. He seemed annoyed and once more Mihashi's mind went over all the things that he could have done to make this person he never met mad at him.

"Look, could you just calm down?" the boy sighed again. He ran his hands through his long brown hair.

"Huh?" Mihashi knew that he had no poker face, but all of his worries couldn't be _that_ obvious on his visage.

"I'm Descariel," the boy explained. "And I can read your mind. I could ever since I was born."

"Huh?" Mihashi squeaked, not completely comprehending.

"You know your thoughts?" Des elaborated, getting frustrated. He was beginning to wonder why he had been put on first watch.

"Huh?"

Des sighed; apparently he was going to have to say it as if he were talking to a baby, "The words and pictures inside your head?"

Mihashi nodded even though he couldn't completely understand. It wasn't due to a lack of intelligence though, but rather lack of blood. His mind was working slower than normal, and even then normally he had Abe for all of his hard thinking.

"Wait a second; you rely on that leech to do your thinking for you?" Des demanded; his disgust obvious.

"A-Abe-kun is my friend," Mihashi murmured.

Des scoffed, "all you are to him is a meal, even if your blood is poisonous."

Mihashi shook his head violently, thinking hard about all the things that had happened ever since he met Abe. It couldn't be thirst that drove his actions; Mihashi knew that he had forced the issue during the battle with the knights.

"Look, he may have been your friend once," Des insisted. "But now he's a soulless monster that will stop at nothing to feed off you."

Mihashi was about to tell the knight how wrong he was when the door to his prison swung open wide. In the doorway was an older man, his face craggy with wrinkles, wheeling in a cart of some sort.

"Sir Reigus, what brings you here so early?" Des saluted.

"Our Lady has asked that I begin the process," he replied curtly. Des shuddered as he saw what the "process" entailed in Reigus' mind. "You are dismissed."  
"But sir…"

"Dismissed Descariel," Reigus boomed. "I do not care if you have the blessing of the Silver Mother's consort, you will remember you place!"

Des fell to the ground immediately clutching his head in pain.

"Wh-what are you doing to him?" Mihashi demanded.

"He doesn't like hearing loud thoughts," Reigus explained as he took a syringe from the cart. "Just shout every thought you think and he's completely useless."

Reigus placed the syringe at the nape of Mihashi's neck and pressed it in deep. He couldn't help but scream in pain, the needle had gone through a nerve.

Reigus ignored the screams of the young man.

"You know they say that the only ways to have Holy Blood is to be descended from the Angels or the Fey," Reigus murmured while the syringe filled. "It's a genetic atavism that cannot occur any other way."

When the syringe filled Reigus yanked the instrument out of Mihashi's neck. He took a moment to enjoy the pain of the two young men in the room with him. It was what he survived on because of his blessing from the First Knight.

Blessings were one thing that all the Knights of the Silver Mother had in common. When they first joined up they had to cast away their original names and take upon a new one from the Knight's holy books. For example Descariel was the name of not only the Silver Mother's consort, but the sole Angel that helped her start the Knights.

After a name was given a certain power came with it.

Reigus kicked Des while he was still doubled over in pain on the ground. Once he finished that he turned his attention back to Mihashi. Reigus drew a knife and traced the blade along his prisoner's arm. At first Mihashi didn't feel it, but then the sting came, then he began raking the blade over the new wounds.

Mihashi begged for the pain to stop to no avail. Reigus reached inside the cart and produced a bag of salt. Slowly he sprinkled the salt over the still raw wounds, but he quickly changed tactics to rubbing the grains into the cuts.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you and your precious Abe-kun," he whispered, inches away from Mihashi's ear.

Mihashi closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, _Abe-kun please help me._

_

* * *

_

_**Okay, so do tell me what y'all think. I mean I still don't think this is a dark as I thought it could be, but hey I've been wrong before. **_

**_Next chapter the Quest Begins to find Mihashi and the Knights Hideout!_**

**_REVIEW!!!_**


	9. In which Starfix gives big news, kinda

_**I just want to apologize for not having updated anything in a really long time. you all probably don't want to know why, but a good deal of the stories are not going to be updated by me ever again. **_

_**I'd take them off the site but some of them are actually well liked so maybe my ideas can flourish with a different writer. **_

_**Yeah, I said it. **_

_**Some of my stories, this one included, are now officially up for adoption. Message me if you think you can take hold of it and then it is yours. Well, after a few questions of course. **_

_**The stories being auctioned are ones that are not only deadfics but also ideas that I went into half-cocked thinking that they would write themselves. **_

_**Yeah, I used to be one of those writers.**_

_**Oh yeah, if there was another story that you wanted to adopt but does not have this chapter message me and ask if it's up for grabs too.**_

_**Thanks, **_

_**Starfix**_


End file.
